A Little More TAG For The TAG of Dead Ringer
by rankamateur
Summary: Amanda just didn't look like she was coming down with a cold....so they could have stayed at the Embassy - for a while.


A Little More TAG for "Dead Ringer" (original script by Juanita Bartlett)  
  
by rankamateur  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot The Moon Enterprises Ltd.  
  
AU of course (but G rated)  
  
Amanda just didn't look like she was coming down with a cold.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Lee and Amanda were standing in a relatively quiet corner of the beautifully appointed main salon of the Embassy. They had been chatting amiably about the case they had just finished. He looked wonderful, as he always did in a tux. She looked gorgeous, in an evening gown that was cut very low in the back; in fact, it was - rather revealing. Amanda's expressive brown eyes seem to have an exceptional sparkle, as she looked directly into Lee's beautiful hazel eyes.  
They were looking at each other with what even a casual observer might consider a certain indefinable magic.   
  
"You know these things go on - sometimes for hours."  
  
"What things?" Amanda drew out the word "thinnggsss"; and asked the question in a tone that suggested she thought perhaps Lee was referring to something...well, something slightly improper.  
  
"These Embassy things."  
  
"Ohhh."   
'Of course,' she thought. 'How silly of me. What else would he be talking about!'  
  
"Would you care to dance," Lee asked, as he put his glass of champagne on the tray of a passing waiter.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to," Amanda responded, likewise disposing of her glass.  
  
Lee took her by the hand and led her into the ballroom. There was a small orchestra, playing old romantic songs. The kind for slow dancing and holding one's partner close.  
  
As they began to dance, Lee held her at what he considered a respectable distance. After all, she was a business associate and he had brought her here tonight only as a gesture. He simply wanted to make it up to her for hustling her out of the last Embassy function they had attended. The one where they made contact with Magda Petrak. It had been Amanda's first real Embassy party and she was visibly disappointed when Lee had told her, rather unceremoniously, that it wasn't a date and the evening was over. Then he'd called a cab and sent her home.   
  
The orchestra kept playing the same kind of slow, sweet oldies.  
  
'Elevator music,' Lee said to himself. But, somehow, he didn't mind. It was exactly right for the occasion. He found that he had drawn Amanda a little closer with each succeeding tune, until now, he was holding her very, very close.   
Lee was a pretty fair dancer. He had to be - his work often required him to attend this kind of function and dancing could be a necessary part of his cover. But tonight...tonight he felt like, well - Fred Astaire! The way Amanda fit in his arms, the way they moved together around the dance floor. It was perfect! He suddenly realized that he was holding her so close, he was touching her hair. He was close enough to inhale the scent of her shampoo, her perfume. It was as intoxicating as the several glasses of champagne, which he had consumed earlier. Without realizing what he was doing, he found himself softly kissing the top of her head. And Amanda was playing with his hair, those strands that hung over the collar of his jacket. Her touch was very gentle, but unmistakable.  
'If she doesn't stop that, I'll.....I'm going to.....I.... Oh, Amanda, you'd better stop before I....'  
He didn't know what he would do, exactly, and he was a little afraid to find out.  
  
'He's such a wonderful dancer,' Amanda thought. 'He's so graceful and he knows just what to do. Gosh, I feel like, like well, Ginger Rogers - dancing with Fred Astaire! Wow!'  
Amanda also had the feeling that Lee was kissing her - her hair - the top of her head. The sensation was so light that she wasn't really positive. Maybe it was just the champagne. Why would Lee Stetson, dashing secret agent and all around ladies man, be interested in her? Unfortunately, there was no reason she could think of. At about that moment, she realized that she had been running her fingers through his hair, just that little bit of hair that was hanging over his collar, but still - what was she thinking of? What would he think of her? She quickly moved her hand down onto his shoulder and raised her head just enough to get a look at the expression on Lee's face. Would he be annoyed with her? Actually, his eyes were closed - really closed - as tightly as anyone could close their eyes! She wondered why.  
  
Lee felt Amanda move her hand away from the back of his neck and down onto his shoulder.  
'Good. Much safer.' He opened his eyes and wondered why he had reacted that way - to Amanda, for Heavens sake! This wasn't a date and they would not end up at his place. He was trying to make up for the other night. That's all - period!   
  
The music had ended and the members of the band were setting their instruments down, apparently intending to take a break.  
  
"Well, I guess that's going to be all the music for a while. Shall we have one more glass of champagne? And then I'll take you home."  
  
"All right. Actually, I...I don't need any more champagne. But, if you want more I'll be glad to wait while you drink it."  
  
"No, that's OK. I'll get your wrap and we'll be on our way."  
'Probably just as well. One more glass of wine and I might end up inviting her over to my place!'  
  
Lee pulled the Porsche up to the curb in front of 4247 Maplewood Drive and turned off the motor.  
  
"Amanda," he began. "Umm, listen. Do you remember our conversation about keeping your feelings separate from the job?"  
  
"Yes." How could she forget. The Delanno case. Being given that drug. It had almost ended her life.  
  
"Well, about tonight....I wanted to take you to this Embassy thing to make up for the last time, but it....it wasn't a date and we are not involved. It's....well, if Billy is going to keep us working together, and it looks like he is, then we are business associates and we'll have to keep things on a professional level. OK?"  
He looked over at Amanda and, even in the dim light cast by a street lamp at the corner, he was sure he could see a hurt look cross her face, just for a moment.  
  
"I know that! We are business associates and I hope we are friends too, but nothing more."  
Amanda *was* hurt. 'Just business associates.' Then what was he doing earlier, while they were dancing? She tried to cover up her hurt and disappointment. She'd have to learn to hide her feelings if she intended to work in the spy game, certainly if she intended to keep working with Lee.  
  
"OK! I'm glad we got that straightened out."  
  
Lee got out of the car and went around and helped Amanda out. He walked her to the front door, took the key from her and unlocked the door, as any gentleman would. He returned the key and said goodnight.   
  
Amanda stood in the doorway and watched as Lee walked back to his car. Before he got into the driver's seat, he looked up and smiled at her; one of those wonderful, dimpled smiles of his. Amanda's heart skipped a beat - several beats.  
  
As she turned, entered the house and closed the front door, she thought, 'It's all straightened out, he says. Amanda, you'll just have to put your feelings in a little corner of your heart and try to ignore them....!'   
At least for now.  
  
The End 


End file.
